


Magic Wand

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Fassbender surprises his girlfriend with a new gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Wand

Work sucked. As usual. The kids were a handful. As usual. What on earth possessed me into thinking being an elementary school art teacher was a great idea? I like kids as long as I can send them back to their parents but lately, I've been needing a vacation. The kids have been sucking all the energy right out of me.

I pulled into my driveway and saw a package resting against the front door. Furrowing my brows, I couldn't remember ordering anything online recently. And it's certainly no where near my birthday or any other present-giving holidays. Weird.

Happy to be home after a long day, I climbed out of the car and made my way to the house. Bending to pick up the package, I searched for any hints as to what it was or who could have sent it. It certainly had my address on it. I was definitely curious, but I desperately needed a large glass of wine before doing anything else.

I tossed the package and my keys to the counter and pulled out a half-empty bottle of wine, filling my mug to the brim. I'm too classy for stemware. After the first two sips - okay, gulps - I finally began to breathe again. In a normal, everything-will-be-just-fine way. My phone ringing in my pocket made me jump. It shouldn't have, considering my boyfriend always calls at this time.

I pulled my phone out and pressed it to my ear. "Hey baby," I smiled.

Quieter than usual, Michael replied, "Mmm. Hello, hello. How are you?" His accent never failed to make all my muscles clench with want.

"Stressed. Beyond belief." I sighed and leaned against the counter, hugging the mug of wine to my chest.

"Is the wine helping?" He asked as I took another sip.

I choked and laughed, embarrassed to do so right into his ear, basically. "How'd you know?"

No answer.

"Michael? Hello?" I glanced at my phone and saw the call was ended. Must have been a bad connection.

I scrolled through my phone to call him back when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, scaring the ever-loving bejeezus out of me. I screamed and nearly dropped my mug as I flipped around to elbow the intruder in the face.

He backed off and threw his arms up, protecting himself. "Whoa, whoa! It's just me! It's me!" Michael laughed at my reaction. What the hell did he expect?

"What?! Why?! Dammit, Michael!" I swatted his arm, playfully, my heart racing. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I thought you liked surprises?" He was still laughing, his brows perfectly arched and his teeth bared, giving him a sexy shark look. I finally laughed and put my mug down before wrapping my arms around him. God, I've missed him.

"A little warning would have been nice," I glanced up, meeting his loving eyes. He grinned and kissed my forehead, hugging me tight.

"A warning? Hmm. Okay." He spun me around in his arms until my back was against him. Holding onto my hips, he lowered his lips to my neck and kissed. "Here's your warning. I got you something and we are going to play with it now."

The package. Staring straight at it, I wondered what Michael ordered.

"I had it shipped today, so it would arrive when I would be here," he whispered into my ear.

I leaned back against him. "What is it?" I asked, my eyes still on the brown box.

"Only one way to find out."

I stepped away from his arms and grabbed a knife. Carefully, I cut through the tape and opened the box, pulling out a smaller box. Across it, it read "Magic Wand." Upon further inspection, I realized it was a personal massager.

I held it up, looking at him. "A massager?"

Michael smirked and grabbed the box from me, opening it and pulling it out. It looked like an oversized microphone.

"Your new toy, love." His eyes became dark with lust.

Next thing I know, we are both stripped bare and we are a tangle of arms and legs in bed. His lips worshipped my body, covering every inch. My skin buzzed with each kiss until my entire body is alight.

"Mmm, Michael," I gasped as his lips made their way between my thighs. He spread me with his fingers and the cool air of my bedroom hitting my wetness made me shiver.

He trailed his tongue up and down me, stopping at my hardened clit, applying pressure. My hips, with a mind of their own, rose off the bed causing Michael to firmly press a palm against my lower belly, keeping me planted right where I am. My fingers wove through his hair until they got a firm grip. I massaged his scalp and tugged with each bolt of lightning he sent through me.

He pulled away and climbed up over me, the clear sheen of saliva and my arousal coating his mouth. "You taste amazing. Here, taste yourself," he brought his lips to mine and our tongues invaded each others mouths.

Michael's cock pressed itself against my thigh and as we kissed, I wrapped my legs around him and adjusted myself until I could feel it where I needed it. He broke our kiss and smirked. "Not yet. I'm going to make you cum several times first. Any objections?"

Not waiting for an answer, he climbed off the bed and got the magic wand off the side table, plugging it in.

My eyes widened when he turned it on. It buzzed, loudly. And the vibration was so fast, it didn't look like the head of it moved at all. "Erm, I don't know about this. What if it's too much?"

Michael cocked his head, a mischievous grin spreading across his mouth. "You've used vibrators before."

"Yes, but this thing is a monster!"

"That's what you said about my cock and you love it."

Touché.

"True. Okay, fine. But if I say stop, please stop."

Michael smiled, and tugged me to the edge of the bed. "Of course, sweetheart. Now relax."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Michael pressed the head of the magic wand to my clit, gently. The supersonic speed of the massager slightly pressed against me caused everything inside me to clench in the most delicious way. My eyes shot open in complete surprise. No vibrator has ever had this kind of impact before. Holy shit. Michael grinned, seeing my expression. He thrust two fingers into me, pumping vigorously.

"Oh fuck, Michael, how-- what--" I lolled my head back and bit down on my lip. Already an orgasm crashed through me, the quickest orgasm I've ever had.

I waved my hands down at Michael, to shoo him away. The orgasm was so intense, I needed to recover.

"How is it?" He asked, humor in his voice.

"Holy shit."

Michael moaned at my reply. "Another?"

"God, yes, please," I perched myself up on my elbows.

Michael lowered the wand once again and my back arched instantly. My arms became too weak to hold me up any longer and gave in. I crashed back to the bed and threw my arms over my face, moaning. I felt another orgasm roll through me from head to toe. Michael applied more pressure to my clit. I was about to invite him to use his fingers again when another orgasm burst through me, the warmth completely engulfing me. I felt myself come, a small gush of liquid flowing out.

Michael's lips parted and he looked at me hungrily. I said nothing. Even if I wanted to, how could I even begin to form the words? Michael turned the wand off and tossed it to the floor. Weakly, I scampered back to the center of the bed. I felt the dampness of the bedsheets from my ejaculation and blushed.

Michael quickly climbed above me, kissing me. I felt weak, yet completely empowered. "That, my dear, was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life," he softly growled into my ear. "You are so beautiful when you come."

I parted my legs for him as he sat back against his heels. He lifted my ankles to his shoulders and lined himself up with my entrance. Pressing forward, I stretched as he filled me completely. If I could marry his cock, I would. It is a gift from God.

Michael leaned forward, my legs dangling over his shoulders. Our lips met and he thrust, hitting the perfect spot over and over until my body tightened and clenched all over. He moaned into my mouth as I felt him fill me with his hot seed.

Our sweaty foreheads pressed together, we panted as we came down from our highs. Carefully, Michael pulled out and collapsed next to me. I threw an arm over him as well as my leg and he hugged me to him where we both recovered, drifting into a happy nap.


End file.
